Structures
In MAG, a structure is a building of strategic importance. They appear in all Acquisition, Interdiction, and Domination game modes. Interaction of Structures Enter / Exit The Bunker is the only structure that you can enter and exit. To enter a bunker approach a door and press the 'O'(circle) button. To exit, rotate the camera to select where you want to exit and press the 'O'(circle) button. Destruction All structures can be destroyed by planting C4, or by the Attacking Platoon Leader's "Precision Strike" once the AAA is down for that section of the battle field. The only structure that cannot be destroyed or repaired is the Resupply Crate Repair All structures can also be repaired with the Repair Kit (Gear). With the exclusion of gates and road blocks and bridges, the C4 planting zone is the generators placed at the back of the structure, or in the case of the motor pools, the generator is on the side. List of Structures Bunker *Defenders forward spawn point, armed with 1 destroyable turret armed with a Minigun/Gatling gun, and 2 round Anti Vehicle Rocket launcher, (Recharges after both shots are fired) Provides auto resupply and heal when inside. Bridge *Destroyable bridge, often near or behind Defender's bunkers. Can be Destroyed by Defenders, and Repaired by Attackers. *Prevents Attackers from using a primary access road, which in turns, prevents them from moving APCs through entirely, or forcing them to take alternate routes. Gate *Prevent Enemy APCs from entering the base (Or in Acquisition, preventing the High Value Target APC from leaving) *Also appear in Domination, as a last defense to prevent the attacker from entering the Pump stations. Road Block *Simple "Tank trap" structure, that often block alternate routes for Attacker APCS, and to prevent the HVT APC from being taken in Acquisition, also used as a "main gate" occasionally in Domination, with 2 separate structures to destroy to allow full, and quick access Motor Pool *Defenders Light Support Vehicle spawn point. Spawns up to 2 Vehicles per Motor Pool. Used to allow quick transportation around battle field to repair structures and support team *Destroying a Motor Pool will also destroy all LSVs around/in it Mortar Battery *Enables the use of Anti Personal Mortar Barrage, and Anti Vehicle Sensor Shells for Defending Squad Leaders, as well as Poison Gas Shells for Platoon Leaders Anti Aircraft Artillery *Prevents all Attackers air strikes (UAV Recon, Cluster Bombs, Precision Strikes, and Strafing Runs) from working. Also Prevents Attacker forward Respawns for Low Altitude, Low Opening (LALO) paratrooper insertion, and the use of Helo Insertion. *Any Air strikes called while the AAA is up, will be destroyed, and thus wasted Sensor Array *Enables Defending Platoon Leader to use the "Sensor Sweep" ability, which shows any enemies near any defensive structure * Can be countered via the Electronics Passive use Item: "Sensor Jammer" which hides the user from Sensor sweeps, as well as any squad member near him. Special Structures Resupply Crate *Resupply Crates resemble ammunition crates that pulse white throughout the battle. They will allow you to fully heal yourself and replenish your ammo. Crates cannot be destroyed and can be used by any player. Category:Gameplay Category:Structure